


Comforting Weight

by McKayRulez



Series: Distorted & Disturbed Diamond Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chains, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mental Instability, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Past Abuse, Self-Bondage, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Jasper has her own ways of coping with the loss of Lapis.





	Comforting Weight

Jasper sat on the Beta Kindergarten's canyon edge with the junked injector she was dismantling and ripping apart. 

With her raw strength, she'd bend the refined metal into loops. She'd dig into the machine's inner workings and yank long strands of wires out. 

She weaved them into a chain, and attached it to the metal rings. 

Slipping her feet through the loops and pressed them tight, she leaned back and admired her handy work. 

She got up and tested them, walking around with the chains bound to her ankles. They gave her a comforting weight to her walk and she closed her eyes and sighed. 

It was nothing like the wet and heavy water chains Lapis would bind her in, but it was enough for now. 

She wrapped her arms around herself in an embrace, eyes closed as she walked, dragging the wired chains behind her. 

This was the closest she'd felt to Lapis in months, and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
